BSSM: Fan Fic Arc: StarS: The Galaxy System
by XxHeatherxHell-AngelxX
Summary: Oh my god! It's a really long title. . .so yeah. This is just a little story about the Sailor StarLights, Kakyuu, and some other characters that I made up. It takes place in Kakyuu & Friends' home galaxy which was never given a name now called "Unkownst"
1. Preface

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Fan Fiction Arc

Star S: The Galaxy System

Preface

In a galaxy, far away from the Earth, two planets revolved around a bright, white sun. But only one planet received the light because these planets were always beside each other. The warm, sunlit, red planet of Kinmoku always blocked the cold, dark, blue planet of Barasei. Both of these planets, however, thrived thanks to the kindness and love of the people who lived on them.

On the planet Kinmoku, in the Kingdom of Tankei, lived a fiery, red haired ruler, known as Princess Kakyuu. She was known for her beauty, her leadership skills, and most of all, her love for her planet. She was the Senshi, or guardian, of her planet, able to transform into Sailor Kakyuu when she needed to defend her people. Her court consisted of three boys, able to transform into the female StarLights, who were also there to protect her and the planet. They were Sailor StarFighter, Sailor StarHealer, and Sailor StarMaker. The four Senshi kept the planet safe.

On Barasei, a young man was the person in charge of the kingdom Hanakei. His name was Prince Jewel, a silver haired creature with turquoise eyes. He was indeed human, but was wild and acted like a beast, which was how he got to be so infamous. He didn't transform into a Senshi, but had the powers of one. His court consisted of three teenage sisters called the Dark Stars who transformed into Senshi. They were like the StarLights, but were more ferocious. They were Sailors StarKiller, StarHunter, and StarCatcher. They served the prince and no one else, but it was pointless of them to be protectors of their planet; No one dared to challenge them.

Between the two planets, there was little contact. The only time there was anything close to contact was when either Prince Jewel and his court went to Kinmoku or Princess Kakyuu and the StarLights traveled to Barasei. This usually happened once a month, in secret, so that the two rulers could be alone together while their Senshi would "pal around". The Prince and the Princess were lovers and only the one who knew were the Stars, who disliked each other.

Unfortunately, on a trip to Kinmoku, Prince Jewel and the Dark Stars were attacked by a force that didn't belong to either of the two planets. It had hit them dead on and wiped out all of their memories, placing fake ones in their minds. The Prince and Dark Stars returned to Barasei and blamed Kinmoku for their injuries and for why their planet was so dark and gloomy. Prince Jewel now thought that his beloved Princess Kakyuu was his enemy and that she must die, along with the other inhabitants of Kinmoku. He was plotting to take the planet.


	2. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Fan Fiction Arc

StarS: The Galaxy System

Chapter 1: The End

"Akashe!" a loud, male voice echoed throughout the palace. "Akashe, get in here, now!"

"Coming," a teenage girl said as she walked into the Great Hall. "What's the matter, Jewel?"

Even though she sounded sweet, the girl was very far from it. She was Akashe Yami, Sailor StarKiller, the leader of the Dark Stars. She was a fierce fighter that many people and even some warriors feared. However, that isn't the half of it; she served as the prince's right hand man. He had her under his control and made her hate everyone outside the palace.

"Akashe, how far are you willing to go?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"To protect me, how far would you go?"

"I'd die for you if it was the only way to do so," she said to him bluntly. "After all, my prince, I am here to serve you."

"Yes, you are," he said as he stood up and walked to her. "And I'm very thankful for that."

Prince Jewel kissed Akashe on the forehead, right above the black star that symbolized she was a Dark Star. Akashe was used to him doing this, but what he had just said made her worry. She'd never heard such kind words come from him. The tone in his voice had even become soft in that instant. It was as if she were with a different person right now.

"Jewel, don't say such things," she told him as she turned away. "It's unlike you."

"Oh, is it?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Akashe, I know that no one ever talks to you like you're a person. Everyone says that you're nothing but a demon or that you have no soul. You know how they speak of you, though, don't you? Even your sisters don't believe that you're human."

"I know of it all too well. But what do you think of me?"

"What do I think? Well, I know for a fact that you're no monster."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to make you feel better," he pulled her into a hug. "So, what do I really think? I think you're amazing. You're strong, smart, and extremely beautiful."

Akashe was beautiful. She had long, silky, black hair and red eyes. Her skin was pale, but still a healthy shade. She was tall for her age and was very developed. Often she was mistaken for being older than she really was. Even as feared as she was, envied she was for her looks.

The prince noticed her blushing and smiled. He knew how easily embarrassed she was by compliments. Then he did something unexpected. He held onto her tightly, their bodies pressed against each other, and kissed her. The kiss was gentle at first, then it became more aggressive with passion. He let go of her and she backed away, almost falling down with shock.

"J-Jewel?" she tried to catch her breathe. "Why did you just-"

"I have my reasons," he said as he held out his hand for her. "I'll tell you later."

"Alright," she replied, taking his hand. "You Promise?"

"I promise."

Akashe didn't know what to think, but she knew why he would tell her later. He wanted her and her sisters to go wreak havoc on Kinmoku. She called for Uriu and Emiko to come to the hall and they were there shortly. They all nodded to each other without saying a word. Then they used their powers and teleported to Tankei. Once there, they transformed in an empty bathroom.

"Dark Stars: Transform!" they shouted together.

They each turned into their Senshi form. Akashe turned into Sailor StarKiller, whose signature color was red. Uriu became Sailor StarCatcher, who wore yellow. Emiko, wearing the color orange, was now Sailor StarHunter. Each of them struck a pose and walked out into the crowded marketplace.

People looked at them with fear in their eyes. No one on Kinmoku had ever seen them up close. They'd heard stories of just how powerful the three soldiers were and hoped never to meet them in their entire life. As they walked down the main street, headed for the palace, everyone cleared a path, hoping that they wouldn't notice them. They continued on their path while civilians just stared in horror at them.

"What are you three doing here?" someone said, walking out in front of them. "Where's your prince at?"

The StarLights appeared before them, with angered looks. They stood with their arms crossed and eyes glaring at the Dark Stars. For a split second they looked ready to fight, then they grabbed them and teleported them to the moon that Kinmoku and Barasei shared, which had once been home to another kingdom. Now there would be room for a battle, if it came down to it.

"Good to see you, too," StarKiller smiled. "Long time no see."

"Shut the hell up, Killer," StarHealer shouted at her. "What were you three doing in the marketplace without Prince Jewel?"

"We were planning on having fun of course," StarCatcher told them. "And where our prince is isn't any of your business."

"Yes, it is," StarFighter said. "We know that he isn't with Princess Kakyuu."

"Why would he be with that wench?" StarHunter asked them. "He wants to kill her."

"What?" StarMaker shot her a look. "You're out of your mind; he's in love with our princess."

StarKiller's hand started to glow blood red. She made a tight fist and stepped forward, her eyes darkening to black. She moved with quick steps behind StarMaker and blasted her in the back with her glowing fist. She laughed as StarMaker fell but was caught by StarFighter who by now was pissed off.

"If you think that my prince is in love with her, you're deadly mistaken," StarKiller told them, her eyes still black with hatred. "How dare you insult him like that?"

All hell broke loose as StarHealer attacked her and the others started fighting as well. StarFighter fought against StarCatcher while StarMaker battled StarHunter. The six Stars used their most powerful attacks and even fought with only their physical strength. All the fighting stopped, though, when Princess Kakyuu and Prince Jewel appeared at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Princess Kakyuu asked her StarLights. "Why are you fighting them?"

"Princess, they're no longer our allies," StarFighter told her. "They came to Kinmoku and were about to destroy the marketplace when we brought them here. They say that Prince Jewel wants to kill you."

"Jewel, is this true?" she looked over to him. "Did you send your Stars to do this?"

"Yes, I did," he answered. "With you out of the way, nothing can stop me from taking over your planet and ruling this galaxy."

"I see. So you no longer love me, then?"

"What are you talking about? I never loved you."

A tear rolled down Princess Kakyuu's cheek. Her orange eyes were full of tears as she turned away from him. She felt her heart ripping in two. StarFighter walked to her and held her in her arms. Then StarHealer and StarMaker joined them.

"You will regret the day that you made our princess cry," StarFighter said, full of anger and hate. "I will personally see to it that you pay for this, Prince Jewel."

"Get out of here while you can, Fighter, before I take change my mind on letting you go."

The StarLights and Princess Kakyuu teleported back to Kinmoku. Prince Jewel and the Dark Stars returned to Barasei and the palace. The girls returned to human form and left him in him in the Great Hall to be alone for a while. Akashe returned to him within a few minutes, though, to talk to him. She walked right up to his throne and sat next to it on her knees.

"Are you alright, Jewel?" she asked. "You seemed a bit upset when you saw Princess Kakyuu crying. Did you actually love her?"

"No, of course not," he said in his usual harsh tone of voice. "I just hate to see a woman's tears, that's all. There's nothing I can't stand more."

"You're the one that made her cry, you know."

"I know that, Akashe."

"So, do you feel bad about it?"

"In a way, yes, but not really."

"I see."

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Akashe didn't know what to say to him next, if she should say anything at all. The prince wasn't sure what he should say, either. The two of them sat there silently for a long time before Emiko and Uriu entered the room. They asked them what they should do next.

"Next about what?" Prince Jewel yawned. "About taking Kinmoku?"

"Yes, Prince," Uriu answered him.

"We were thinking of going to Kinmoku as civilians," Emiko said. "Maybe we could find out who the StarLights are and 'befriend' them. Then we could attack them while they least expect it."

"That's not a bad idea," he clapped his hands slightly. "What do you think, Akashe?"

"I agree, but I'm worried about what will happen here while we're away. You know that you'll have to stay here for this to even work, right?"

"I'm well aware of that factor."

"Uriu, Emiko, could you two go wait in my room?" Akashe asked them. "I think this is going to take a lot of planning. I'll talk this over with Prince Jewel before we do anything."

"Alright, Sister," Uriu nodded to her. "Come on, Emiko."

Uriu and Emiko left the hall and Akashe turned to the prince. She looked at him with concern. She didn't want to leave him alone for a long period. Standing up, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of his seat. He gave her a stern look as she stared up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked back. "Jewel, I refuse to leave you here alone while we're on Kinmoku! There's no way you'll be safe without us here!"

"Stop lying to me."

"What? What makes you think I'm lying?"

"That's not the reason you don't want to leave! You want to stay here because you're in love with me, not because you fear for my safety. Am I right?"

Akashe turned red. She didn't want to believe that she was in love with him, but it was true. She turned to walk away, but was caught in the prince's arms. She wanted to kick and scream so that he would let her go, but she refused to show her childish side to him. There was nothing that she could do to escape his grasp.

"Am I right, Akashe?"

"No. You're dead wrong."

"Oh, am I?" he said, putting her down. "Well then, you haven't a reason to refuse to leave."

Akashe turned and faced him. She wanted so badly to punch him, but she knew if she did that things would become even worse. If she hit him, he would lose his control, go on a rampage, and possibly kill her. That wasn't something she needed to happen now or ever. She sighed and looked up into his bright turquoise eyes.

"Jewel, as your protector, who is supposed to be by your side always, I refuse to leave," she said to him. "But as a Dark Star, who is forced to take orders from you, I will go to Kinmoku."

"I see. I thought for sure you were going to put up more of a fight," he said with a disappointed look. "Oh well, at least you're going along with it."

Up in the left balcony, Uriu and Emiko were silently watching them. They'd been there since Akashe told them to wait in her room. They wanted to know why she couldn't just talk to the prince with them in the room. The girls were shocked at how Prince Jewel was behaving with their eldest sister. They weren't completely sure how to react.

"Akashe," Prince Jewel pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "You and your sisters will leave tomorrow morning. Until then, I want you to stay with me."

"Alright," she agreed, wrapping her arms around him. "But I have to go to my sisters before I do anything. They're still waiting for me."

"Go to them, and then come to my room."

They separated and Akashe began to walk to her room. Uriu and Emiko left the balcony and ran to her room. They had made it inside just seconds before their sister. When she entered, they were sitting at her desk, looking at the pictures of her old friends.

"So, it's decided," Akashe told them. "We're going to Kinmoku tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Uriu jumped up from her seat. "So, we should pack some things now, shouldn't we?"

"That would be best. I don't think we'll need much since we can just teleport back and forth for things. Just bring the essentials," she pulled a bag out from under her bed. "When you're done packing, you should probably get some sleep. We'll need to be up early."

"Right away, Sister," Emiko said as she pulled Uriu out of the room. "You'll come and wake us up tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, I will."

Akashe started throwing things into her bag. She packed two outfits, her make-up, a hairbrush, and a comb. Then she put a toothbrush and toothpaste into a plastic bag and shoved it into her bag. She threw in some of her favorite jewelry and some random things she thought she might need. After a while, she finished and went to the prince's bedroom.

When Akashe opened the door to Prince Jewel's room, she stood in shock. She'd never seen his room before, but what she was seeing now wasn't what she had expected. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all pitch black. The curtains were silver, as were rugs on the floor and the canopy over the prince's bed. There wasn't any light in the room, but it wasn't so dark she couldn't see. She stepped inside and shut the door.

A hand went over her mouth while another hand held back her arms. She hadn't seen or sensed anyone when she had entered the room. She tried to throw off the person who had grabbed her, but they were too strong. They picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Then they threw her down and climbed on top of her.

"Don't scream, Akashe," the prince's voice came from the shadowy figure on top of her. "I was just trying to startle you."

"Jewel, you're going to kill me one of these days," she shoved him off her. "So, are you going to tell me why you kissed me earlier or not?"

"Oh, yes, that," he laughed as he held her hand. "I kissed you earlier because I wanted you to know just how much I care about you. No, how much I love you."

"What?"

"Akashe, I don't know how long I have to live. I've been cursed since birth to die. I could leave this world at any point in time," he sighed. "I don't want to die without knowing love, without having someone to cry for me and miss me when I am dead."

"Jewel, everyone will cry when you're dead. The people love you and would most definitely miss you," she squeezed his hand. "There's no doubt about that."

"I don't think you understand. The people, they love me, but it isn't mutual. I cannot love those people, they're just like puppets. I say 'Jump', they ask 'How high?'. I want someone to love who will fight with me, argue with me; I want someone like you."

Akashe felt her eyes swelling up with tears. Her heart beat heavily in her chest and she couldn't breathe. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the prince's hand. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss then buried her face in his shoulder.

"Jewel, I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you love me and everything will be fine."

"I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too, Akashe."

Prince Jewel kissed her again and pulled her up from the bed. He tore off his shirt and kicked his boots off. Then he put his hands up Akashe's shirt and pulled it up over her head. He unbuttoned her pants and his at the same time. He slid his off his pants and then hers. He had her completely naked against his body as he kissed her repeatedly.

"Jewel, I can't do this," she said meekly. "I'm not ready for this."

"I see," he said, releasing her from his hold. "At least stay in here with me for the night."

"That I can do."

They got redressed and sat on the bed together. She felt distressed, thinking that she'd failed her prince. _I can't have sex with him, _she thought. _It's not that I don't want to; I want to be with him more than anything, but something inside me is telling me not to do it. _She turned to look at Prince Jewel and grabbed his hand.

"Are you disappointed in me?" she asked despairingly. "If so, I apologize and I'll make up for it."

"Akashe," he sighed. "How could I ever be disappointed in you? Honestly. You are the only thing I care about in this world and if you aren't ready to do something, I will wait until you are."

"Thank you, Jewel; you always seem to understand me."

The two of them got into bed, pulling the blankets up around them. Akashe curled up next to her prince. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Jewel wrapped one arm around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Akashe woke up in her own bed. _What the hell? _she thought._ When did Jewel carry me in here? _She got out of her bed and put on her favorite black miniskirt and a blood-red tank top. She made sure she wore her knee-high red socks with black combat boots and pulled on fingerless black gloves that she'd made a long time ago. Then, Akashe tied her hair into two ponytails that fluffed up and out before putting on her make-up. Afterwards, she went to wake up Uriu and Emiko.

She found them already awake and dressed as she entered the room that they preferred to share. They had everything packed and were ready to leave. She told them to wait for her outside the palace gates as she went to get her things. She ran back to her room where the prince sat on her bed. She walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"We're leaving now, Jewel," she said softly. "Please stay safe for me."

"I'll try, Akashe. I'll try," he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she ran out of the room with her things. "I'll come back soon, I promise."

"I'm afraid that 'soon' may be too late," he whispered as he felt her energy disappear off Barasei.


End file.
